The world's not perfect
by Ninjacat1357
Summary: Ian has been getting weird dreams lately and Anthony tries his best to help him.


Inathony

The Worlds not perfect  
Chapter 1 

Ian's POV  
I awoke to the feeling of cold air surrounding me, I sat up in my empty bed, and my bed now was a mess! The blanket was everywhere, the sheets following suit. I sat in fetal position, hugging my knees to my chest. I had another nightmare… third time this goddamn week… The same one too… I have been having these weird creepy dreams, involving Anthony and I. It usually starts out normal, him, all alone, just being us…and me. Then things get weird, and quickly. Kalel comes out from nowhere, and pulls a gun out. By the end of the dream, Anthony is usually ending up killed.

I laid my head on my knees, tilting it slightly. _I'm surprised that I didn't wake up crying again_… I thought pitifully, the first time I had that dream, was when I realized and accepted that I loved Anthony. I woke up, bursting out in tears, and ran to Anthony's room to make sure he was ok. Now every time I have the dream, I usually wake up in the middle of the night and go straight to Anthony's room, and he sometimes welcomes me into his bed, and lets me relax till I fall asleep. But, most of the time, he sends me out, telling me that he's fine. _But you're not fine… I just witnessed you die right in front of me… _I would always think as I walked backed to my room.

_I actually made it through the night, huh, hurray…_I thought miserably. I sat there for a few more minutes, thinking about the dream. Until, "IAN!" Anthony busted through my doorway, quickly opening the door, making me jump.  
"W-What's wrong?" I said startled. I kept my legs in the fetal position, and placed my arms at my side, supporting my weight. Anthony said nothing and rushed over, by my side. He quickly hugged me, making me gasp. "A-Anthony…?"

"You're alright…"  
"O-of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, slightly hugging him back. He snuggled closer to me, letting me able to embrace the hug even more. Anthony seemed shaken, I could smell his cologne from yesterday still on him. I love his scent…  
"I-I… I had a nightmare last night…" He started, still hugging me, I became nervous.  
"Was it li-"  
"Yes…" He said, cutting me off. "I saw you die right in front of me…" I quickly pulled away from him.  
"You… L-like my dream…?" I asked, shocked. Anthony nodded. I hugged him again, now feeling why he was upset. "It's ok Ant…" I whispered to him, "I'm fine…"  
"Did you have the nightmare to?"  
"Yeah… I'm getting really tired seeing you die…" I trailed off, thinking about the dream again, _Anthony collapsing onto the floor. Blood oozing out of his chest and head. _No… Stop…_ Anthony's blank stare, eyes having no life or energy in them. Just a _faded_ color of brown, which used to be a beautiful color of chocolate brown. STOP!_ I screamed at myself mentally,tears forming into my eyes. I pulled away, as a few tears ran down my face. Anthony's eyes widened, he wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
"Ian… Please… Don't cry." _I'm sorry, I just can't help it! I can't stand seeing someone I love die… _

Anthony's POV

I opened my eyes wide, gasping and sitting up in my bed, as I gasped for air as if I was underwater for a long time or whatever. _The fuck? _I thought, _did I have a nightmare? _"That be the first…" I said aloud and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair. The dream though… It was so real… Ian and I hanging out, acting normal. Then the dream took a turn… And Melanie came out, and pulled a gun out… And shot Ian in his head and chest. She ignored me, and Mel and I just watched Ian collapse onto the floor.

That's when I woke up. Horrified. I sighed, and chuckled at myself. _Anthony stop acting like Ian… Don't be scared of a little dream that's not real. _Anxiety shot through me. Or was it…?

I quickly got out of bed, and ran over to Ian's room. I opened the door fast, not thinking, I screamed, "IAN!" He jumped and stared at me shocked. He was just sitting on his bed, and sudden realization hit me, Ian didn't come into my room last night.  
"W-What's wrong?" he asked me still startled. He sat up more clearly. I didn't speak, I rushed over to Ian and hugged him, relief and stupidity washing over me. _Ian's ok, he is not dead at your feet. Now stop acting like an idiot! _Ian gasped at my sudden action. "A-Anthony?"  
"You're alright…" I whispered, hugging him even closer even though I knew he was all right.  
"O-of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned making my heartache. Just thinking about the dream made me upset. Just as Ian started to hug back, I answered his question.  
"I-I… Had a nightmare last night…" I said my grip slightly tightening on Ian.  
"Was it li-"  
"Yes." I cut him off, not wanting Ian to mention his own nightmares he has had. "I saw you die right in front of me…" Ian pulled away from me, looking a bit scared.  
"You… L-Like my dream?" He asked shocked, I simply nodded and he hugged me again, I hugged back, knowing on how he feels now when he has the dream himself. "It's ok Ant… I'm fine" He whispered.

_No you're not… You seem just as shaken up, as me. _"Did you have the nightmare too?" I couldn't help but ask.  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting really tired seeing you die…" He trailed off, staying quiet for a few seconds, and Ian pulled away, revealing tears in his eyes. I gently wiped his tears away, smirking at him. _He always looked cute when he cried… _I paused my thoughts.  
"Ian… Please… Don't cry."  
_Did I just think of Ian as cute?_

Chapter 2 

Ian's POV

After Anthony rushed into my room and we talked for a couple of hours, we finally went to sleep, this time; Anthony went to bed in my room, which made me happy. I cuddled next to him, still slightly trembling from my nightmare. _Enough already! Anthony is right here with you, he is alive and well. Stop acting like a baby!_ I thought to myself, Anthony had already fallen asleep by the time I did.

_He always did fall asleep fast… _My thoughts raced; soon sleep overtook me as Anthony's warmth warmed up my body. I awoke with a sigh, rolling over, and looking up at the ceiling, I turned my head to the side, looking at Anthony, his back facing me and his side moving slowly up and down, telling me he was in a deep slumber. I sat up, running a hand through my hair; I let out another sigh, and got out of my bed. I slowly made my way to our kitchen, Rummaging through our cabinets and refrigerator; I got out the milk and some cereal. Eating quietly and alone, my mind raced about last night.

_Anthony laughed at my poorly made joke, making me smile. "Nice one Ian, you were right, that did cheer me up." Anthony said, as he calmed down from laughing. He laid back, starring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. _

"_Heheh, yeah… I told you it was funny…" I said, chuckling nervously, I looked away, I was still shaken up from my nightmare, and Anthony's same nightmare didn't help me forget about it either._

"_Ian? What's wrong?" Anthony asked me as he looked at me with worry, sitting up and facing me. I shook my head at him._

"_I'm fine… Don't worry about it…"_

"_Ian…"_

"_I'm fine Anthony! I swear!" I snapped. Turning away, Anthony only shook his head_


End file.
